Night of the Undead
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: This is from the second one-shot in my series 'Collection' and like it was stated in the opening A/N, this is an AU and rated for reasons. Title may change later as the story progress.
1. Chapter 1

Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jirou entered an abandoned building and looked around with flash lights before a shadow quickly moved past the beams of light. They looked around before the three of them were pushed back with a forced and pinned to the wall. They looked up and saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring down at them, "Who are you three? Why have you come here?" the three began gasping for air before they fell to the ground with a heavy thud, "Now…I'll ask again, who are you and why have you come here?"

Shining their lights up, they saw a pale boy around their age staring at them with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed, "Well?"

"We can ask you the same," Momo coughed, "This place is abandoned…we decided to go exploring a little and-"

"This place is technically not abandoned anymore. I've been living here for about six months give or take," the three looked at him in confusion, "But I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Izuku Midoriya,"

"I'm Kyoka Jirou and these are my friends Momo Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu Asui," Kyoka said in an emotionless tone, "And…you said you've been living here for about six months?" Izuku's eyes widened and a frown slowly formed across his lips, "What happened? Are you a runaway or something?"

Izuku turned his back towards them and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Are you hiding? What happened?"

"I-it's a long story," Izuku turned back around and slowly opened his mouth, revealing a pair of fangs. The girls quickly stepped back, pressing themselves against the wall as Momo held her flashlight up above her head, ready to swing, "That won't work…it might hurt only slightly, but you'll be destroying your light,"

Izuku sighed and sat down before he stared up at the ceiling, "Your heartrates…they're going through the roof. Please try to calm yourselves down before I do something I don't want to," he looked back down as the three continued to stare at them, "I'm not going to attack you three,"

"And how can we trust you?" Izuku held his hands up and looked down, "You're one of the undead and-"

"And thank you for pointing out the obvious," Izuku shook his head and looked up again, "To be honest, I haven't gone after a single human, even though there are a few who rightfully deserve it, I just met you three and outside of trespassing in my home, you really haven't given me a reason to want to kill you,"

He stood up and began walking away, "You can leave if you want, or you can stay. I was just about to hunt for some mice," he looked over and saw the three giving him disgusted looks, "Hey, mice are very nutritious believe it or not…at least…they are for Vampires," he turned back around and began walking away while Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu hesitantly sat down and began looked around the decrypted room.

Tsuyu and Kyoka looked at Momo, who frowned and hung her head, "Well what should we do?"

"We're going to…we're going to-" Momo inhaled slowly and shook her head, "We're going to stay for a while…his little act…we're all shaking and if we run out of here in a panic, we'll get in trouble for being here and he'll just transform his body into a mouse and everyone will think we're lying about him." Tsuyu and Kyoka hummed and slightly nodded as they heard footsteps coming from down the corridor.

Izuku soon returned and sat back down with his shoulder slumped over and his head hung down, "I told you that you were more than welcome to leave. I'm not forcing you three to stay here,"

"And you said we can stay if we wanted," Kyoka crossed her arms, "And right now we don't feel like getting into any trouble," Izuku hummed and shrugged his shoulders before leaning back and the room fell completely silent.

Hours slowly passed and Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu began yawning, "Why don't you three try to get some sleep," they looked up at the undead teen and Izuku took a deep breath, "Well, from the looks of it, you three aren't nocturnal like I am, and you shouldn't force yourselves to stay awake,"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Momo narrowed her eyes, "You'll kill us while we're asleep and-"

"If I haven't killed you yet, what makes you think I'll kill you in your sleep?" Izuku questioned, "Look, if you're feeling uneasy about that, how about two of you sleep and one of you keep watch? In a few hours, the one who's keeping watch can wake one of you up and switch," they looked at him and Izuku shook his head, "Are you can force yourselves to stay awake and eventually pass out from exhaustion, that's an option too," Kyoka and Momo crossed their arms before leaning forward, resting their heads on their arms while Tsuyu looked at the undead teen with wide eyes.

Izuku tapped his fingers on the surface of a dusty table, "Midoriya?" Izuku hummed and looked at her in confusion, "If you don't mind me asking, are you a born Vampire?"

"Well…that's rude," Tsuyu slightly frowned and Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding…to be honest, I'm not a born Vampire. How this happened is pretty boring, and I don't want to get into it,"

"Well I'm going to be up for a few hours," Izuku frowned and Tsuyu crossed her arms, "So what happened?"

"Heh…whatever…I was out partying with two of my friends a few months ago," Izuku sighed and Tsuyu arched a brow, "Well…my friend, Ochako Uraraka…she said that she heard something coming from around the corner and our friend Tenya Iida and I went to check it out. We saw a pair of glowing eyes and then the next thing I knew I was on the ground shaking.

When I came to, I looked up and saw Uraraka staring at me in shock with Iida standing in front of her, looking at me like he was itching to kill me. I felt this strange urge to kill them, but I ignored it. Uraraka screamed in terror and she and Iida turned and began running away from me. Confused, I stood up and looked down, still a little shaky.

I looked around before I began making my way home. When I got there, I saw Uraraka, her parents, Iida, his parents, his older brother and my parents waiting for me. Originally, I thought Uraraka and Iida went to our families and they were there to make sure I was okay."

He paused for a second before sighing and shaking his head, "I was wrong. My dad grabbed his pistol and claimed it was loaded with silver bullets. My mom had garlic cloves in her hand while everyone else had Holy Water. Before I knew what was happening, I saw, or didn't see my reflection in the mirror and I saw what was happening.

I turned and ran out, but not before feeling some Holy Water splash my arm…it burned and I howled in pain. I looked back with pain behind my eyes, hoping they were just joking, but I saw that they weren't, that they were actually setting me up for death. I fled and came here. I've lived off the mice and spiders that call this abandoned building home."

The air between them grew still, "I don't expect you or your friends to believe me, Asui, and that's fine,"

"That's messed up," the two looked back and saw Momo and Kyoka sitting up, "So something happened that was out of your control and your own parents wanted to kill you?" Izuku frowned and nodded, "But why? This could've happened to your friend Iida or Uraraka and then what? And why did you have the urge to kill your friends like that?"

"I don't know and…it's kind of difficult to explain, but if a person is…how do I put this…if a person is turned by a Vampire, and they wake up…they're going to be like a newborn and their hunger will be high. So high that they'll attack the nearest food source, which would've been Uraraka and Iida, I fought the urge and that's what happened. Technically I'm being hunted by the ones who did this to me, but I'm not too worried about that,"

"And why's that?" Kyoka question and Izuku hummed, looking at her in confusion, "Why are the ones who did this to you looking for you?"

"To join their Clan…it's kind of like packs and Werewolves. Since I left, I'm considered a runaway with them too and they'll kill me. But I've made a living here. I get all the mice and spiders I can eat, I don't have a care in the world, and so far, the only ones who know I'm here are you three. Everyone else is either too scared or uninterested in coming into this building."

The air grew still as Izuku stood up and sighed, "You three should get some sleep. You have my word that I will _not_ try and kill any of you," the three stared at the undead teen as he began walking away, "Or stay up, whichever makes you comfortable,"

The three looked at each other before taking deep breaths and laid their heads down on their arms before slowly drifting off to sleeping.

 _ **Okay, as I said, I want to thank nightmareking for allowing me to borrow some ideas from his Vampire story. I've put some thought into this and talking to my group of advisors and they actually believe it'll be a better idea to give this its own story. Like most of my stories, this is rated for a list of reasons and obvious AU. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Karlos1234ify: Hope you mean that in a good way.**_

 _ **XXDoubleHHXX: Good to hear, friend.**_

 _ **Please enjoy the second chapter.**_

Rays from the sun peered through the small cracks in the windows, dancing on the faces of the three teen girls. They moaned and slowly opened their eyes as they sat up and stretched. Feeling their necks, they looked around slightly confused, "Was it…was it a hallucination? Was he even-"

"It wasn't a dream," the friends looked up and saw the undead teen resting on the rafters above, "I sleep up here as to avoid the sunlight during the day," Izuku looked down and yawned, "Well you three should get home before your families worry about you,"

"Right…thanks for not killing us last night, Midoriya," Kyoka said and Momo lightly jabbed her elbow into her side.

Izuku sighed and turned on his back with his arms behind his head and closed his eyes, "I said I wasn't going to, Jirou, and I'm not in the habit of saying things I don't mean," the three looked up in confusion and Izuku inhaled deeply, "Well…have a good day and…you should get home before your families worry more than they probably are," the friends looked at each other and frowned before they walked out of the building and Izuku fell asleep.

Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu walked down the street in silence before Tsuyu looked back at the building as it faded from view and frowned, "We could go back tonight," Momo said out loud and her friends looked at her, Kyoka with a shocked expression crossing her face and Tsuyu with a confused look, "Well from the sound of it, Midoriya hasn't had any contact outside of that building for months and if he wanted to kill us, he would've done so last night while we were sleeping,"

"And you think because a Vampire spared us for one night makes him good or something?" Kyoka arched a brow and crossed her arms, "What if his story is just that, a story to lore unsuspecting people to their doom?"

"You can't tell us that you didn't hear it in his voice," the two looked at Tsuyu and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "He sounded broken when he talked about what had happen to him, and the fact that the three of us are still alive shows that he doesn't want to hurt us, or anyone besides-"

"Besides the people who did turned on him after all of this happened," Kyoka sighed and shook her head as they continued to walk down the street, "But Vampires are notorious liars, he could be a born Vampire and he could just be waiting for the right time to kill us…but then again…I saw the bite marks on his neck,"

"Wait, you sa what?" Momo questioned, looking at the purple-haired teen and Kyoka nodded, "What? But how?"

"It was for a brief moment, but when we shined our lights on him, I'm almost certain I saw two small marks on the side of his neck."

"Don't tell him that," the two looked over to the green-haired teen and Tsuyu shook her head, "He might be self-conscious about them. He seemed a little uneasy about talking about his condition last night," her friends sighed and nodded before the walk fell into complete silence.

The three walked through the front door of the Asui home where they saw Tsuyu's parents, her siblings, Kyoka's parents and Momo's mother waiting for them, the five adults staring at them with stern looks crossing their faces. The three swallowed hard as they walked over towards their parents.

Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka sat down looking away from their parents. Momo's mother Yuno crossed her arms and arched brow, "So…you two decided to go to the old abandoned building, got locked inside and were forced to spend the night. And instead of doing the sensible thing and calling one of us, you stayed, leaving us to worry,"

The teenagers nodded and Tsuyu's mother Beru looked at her daughter and hummed, "Tsuyu," Tsuyu's eyes shifted across the floor, "Tsuyu, I want you to look at me and tell me what happened and where you three were last night," Tsuyu's eyes widened as Beru crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, "Now, Tsuyu,"

Tsuyu looked up slowly and frowned, "Where were you three last night?"

"Mom…we…we were at the old abandoned and we…and we got…we-" sighing, she shook her head and looked down again, "We met someone who's been living there for a few months," Kyoka and Momo stared at her with wide eyes as the adults stared at her with caution, "He's about the same age as us and…his name is Izuku Midoriya and-"

"Hold on a second," Tsuyu's father Ganma spoke, "If he said he's been living in that abandoned building for a few months, why is it that he didn't try and help you girl get out in the first place? And if he's only fifteen, where are his parents?"

The air between the adults and the teenagers grew still and Kyoka's mother Mika sighed and adjusted her glasses, "Very well, since you three refuse to tell us what's going on, you are going to take us to the abandoned building and show us exactly where you met this Midoriya boy," their eyes widened and Mika stared at them with a stern look crossing her face, "Unless you girls are lying about all of this and-"

"The thing is mom…Midoriya can't be exposed to the sun…he's uh…he's allergic?" Kyoka rubbed the back of her head and the adults looked at her in confusion, "He…he can't go home either,"

"And why is that?" Beru demanded.

"Because his parents, his friends, his one friend's older brother and their parents are all trying to kill him," Tsuyu frowned and her body slightly shook.

"What?" Kyoka's father, Kyoko arched a brow, "If that's true then we should go there and help this kid out before-"

"No!" the three teens shouted in unison and the adults looked at them in confusion, "You can't do that!"

"Okay you three," Yuno sighed and shook her head, "What are you hiding? Is this boy a troublemaker or-"

"He…he's had a rough couple of months and…and he doesn't really…he…and-"

"Momo…what are you trying to say? What is wrong with this boy?" Yuno stared at her daughter, "Is he threatening you girls or something?"

"No…but he has a reason why he doesn't want to get anyone involved and it'll be best if we respect his decision." Kyoka frowned and shook her head, "We were uncertain about him when we first met him because of this secret of his, but he didn't do anything to harm us and-"

"You girls are going to take us there and we're going to talk to this boy," Ganma said and the three stared at the large man, "Tsuyu, go get your brother and sister and let's go," Tsuyu frowned and nodded before they stood up and walked away.

 _ **I got this chapter out sooner than I expected, but then again I just posted the first chapter from my documents, save a few edits here and there. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**NPGamer11: No Twilight here. I hate that series and I despise the face that my two cousins and my niece beg me to watch it with them. I'm half tempted to take their DVDs and throw them down the sewer but then I'll get yelled at by my aunt and my sister.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The three families entered the abandoned building before Tsuyu and Kyoka closed the doors behind them. The five adults looked around in confusion before Momo took a deep breath and shook her head, "Midoriya! Come down," the families heard grunting and looked up to see the undead teen sitting up on the rafters, "Come down, Midoriya,"

Izuku sighed before jumping down and walked over to the three teenagers, "What are you three doing here? I thought you girls went home,"

"We did, but our parents started asking us questions," Kyoka shook her head, "It would've been fine, but…things happen,"

Izuku yawned and looked at the three in confusion, "My parents made me look up at them and tell them what happened and I can't lie to them…they don't know what you are," Tsuyu whispered, looking towards the five adults and her younger siblings, "We just told them that you're allergic to sunlight,"

"Heh, that's technically not a lie," he yawned and shook his head, "I'm going to sleep. You should get your families out of here and-"

"Boy," they heard Kyoka's mother Mika speak and the four teenagers looked back in confusion as the purple-haired woman pointed up towards the rafters, "What were you doing up there?"

Izuku's eyes widened before he shook his head, "Sleeping?" the adults looked at him in confusion, "I mean playing…uh…reading comics um…I uh-"

"That's not making any sense," Yuno shook her head and arched a brow, "This place is full of mice, spiders and who knows what else. Why would you come here of all places to hide if-"

"I can't lie," Izuku frowned and took a deep breath before pointing towards Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka, "They already know, so what's seven more people?" slowly opening his mouth, the families saw pure white fangs in the teen's mouth and the adults stared with wide eyes while Tsuyu's younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki stared in confusion.

Closing his mouth, Ganma and Beru stood in front of their children and stared at the undead teen in front of them, "You will not-"

"Relax, I have no intention on going after anyone here…and calm down, your heartrates are out of control and it's driving me insane," the five adults glared at the Vampire while Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo stood behind him, "A few months ago I was bitten, my friends, their families and my parents turned on me, tried to kill me that night. I fled and came here. Been staying here for the past six months, give or take,"

Taking a deep breath, he jumped back up to the rafters and laid back down with his arms behind his head, "We're not finished talking to you," he heard Beru call and Izuku groaned, "Come down here now,"

Izuku groaned again and shook his head, "Sorry ma'am, but I don't feel like dying today,"

"Midoriya," he looked down and saw Momo stepping towards the adults, "We're going about this the wrong way. This is my mother Yuno, Kyoka's parents Kyoko and Mika, Tsuyu's parents Ganma and Beru and her younger siblings Samidare and Satsuki,"

"Izuku Midoriya, now let me sleep," he turned on his back again and closed his eyes.

"Midoriya," he growled and looked down at the families again as Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "Just come down here and talk to our parents. You can go to sleep afterwards," sighing, Izuku jumped off the rafters and looked at the adults with a tired look.

The three families sat across from Izuku who had his head resting on the surface on the table. The adults looked at each other before looking at Izuku and Kyoko arched a brow, "So…kid? Why come here of all places?"

"It's abandoned, it's filled with mice and spiders and anything else I can easily eat." Izuku looked up and frowned, "Like I said, my friends, their families and my parents wanted to kill me. Coming here seemed like the best idea at the time,"

"Don't Vampires usually feast on the living and-"

"That's racist," Yuno crossed her arms and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I'm kidding. While it's true Vampires do drink blood, it is considered racist if you only go off the Vampire movies and-"

"So…any type of Vampire movie depicts Vampires in a poor way?" Mika questioned and Izuku hummed and nodded, "Oh…well…why don't you tell us what happened to led to this?" Izuku groaned while Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka frowned, "What? Did I say something offensive or-"

"It's something I don't really like talking about," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I was uncomfortable when I explained it to your daughters last night, but long story short, I was out with two of my friends, Ochako Uraraka and Tenya Iida, I was bit, Iida and Uraraka left in a panic, I went home and them, their parents, Iida's older brother and my own parents were waiting to kill me,"

The adults stared at the undead teen with wide eyes, "I don't know what happened before I got home, and I don't want to know at this point. If I see them I know I'm going to kill them without hesitation,"

Everyone stared at him as Izuku stood up and jumped back up to the rafters, "I'm going back to sleep. You can leave, or you can stay, just don't wake me," the families watched as he laid back and fell asleep and they frowned.

 _ **Here's the third chapter. I did have something else planned, but I decided to save that for a later chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**NPGamer11: I'd agree with you if my sister and aunt weren't completely crazy. One of them angry is bad enough, both of them…I don't even want to think about it.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. And warnings might be involved. Depends on how you view it.**_

Izuku moaned as he opened his eyes and sat up before stretching. Looking down, he spotted the three families sitting at the tables below and he frowned before jumping down, catching their attention, "You know you could've left. I'm not forcing anyone to stay here and-"

"And you gave us a choice, Midoriya," Kyoka sighed and Izuku looked at her, "You said we could stay just as long as we don't wake you and we didn't," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "So we decided to stay,"

"Whatever," Izuku turned and walked towards the door, "I'm going for a walk and-"

"Great, we'll go with you," Izuku looked back in confusion and Momo crossed her arms, "What? We're not going to stay in this dusty building all night while you're walking around,"

"I…whatever," Izuku turned and walked towards the door and the families followed him in silence.

The group of eleven walked down the night streets in silence, the families looking up at the undead teen that led them down the street. The families looked at the Vampire in silence before Beru spoke, "Uh…Midoriya-" before she could finish, they heard a loud scream fill the air and they looked back to see two teenagers standing over a small child as they laughed and the child screamed in terror.

"Hey bastards!" Izuku snapped and ran past the families and towards the two teenagers.

Pinning the two by the throat to a brick wall, Izuku glared at them with narrowed flashing eyes, "What in the hell are you idiots doing! You're bullying a defenseless child and-" the blond boy coughed and Izuku dropped them to the cold concrete ground, "What? What's your excuse you goddamn idiots! What possessed you morons to bully a child like that!"

"She…she's a bloodsucking monster!" the boy with red hair coughed and Izuku looked back at the white-haired girl who looked down and slightly shook as she cried, "She tried to kill the two of-"

"So…you two were going to kill her because she's a Vampire!" the girl flinched as the three families walked up to them and Izuku looked back at the two teenagers, "That's your excuse! Well if you want to kill her, you're going to have to kill me first!" the two looked at him in confusion as he opened his mouth, revealing his fangs, "If you two want to get to her, you're going to have to go through me!"

"Heh, if you insist you little-" before the blond boy could finish, Izuku pinned them to the brick wall again and they began gasping for air.

"My name is Izuku, and you two bullying that little girl is the biggest mistake you bastards will ever make in your short lives!" he began squeezing tighter as the two continued to gasp for air.

"Midoriya!" he heard Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu shout in unison and his eyes widened before he looked back to see the families standing next to the girl, "Don't do it. We know these clowns," Momo sighed and shook her head, "Katsuki Bakugou and Eijiro Kirishima. We go to school with them and they're probably the biggest bullies you'll ever meet,"

Izuku growled under his breath and looked back up at the two as his eyes flashed, "Don't do something you might regret, Midoriya." Tsuyu chimed, "Don't forget there are children here," looking down, he saw Samidare, Satsuki and the girl staring up at him.

Taking a deep breath, Izuku threw the two to the ground with a force. They two looked up in annoyance and Izuku hissed, revealing his fangs again, "Get out of here! And don't let me see you idiots ever again!" the two stared at the undead teen and Izuku hissed once again, "Get out of here!" the two jumped in a panic and ran down the street.

Izuku turned and walked back to the others as everyone except Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu stepped away from the small child. Izuku knelt in front of the child and took a deep breath, "Are you okay?" the child shook her head and Izuku frowned, "Did they hurt you?" the girl looked up with a deep frown painted across her lips and Izuku sighed and shook his head, "What's your name, kid? Where are your parents?"

The girl began crying and the three girls looked at him and Kyoka rolled her eyes, "Good going, Midoriya. You made her cry,"

Izuku ignored her and reached up and rubbed the top of the girl's head, "What happened? You can tell me. I'm a Vampire too," she looked up at the three beside her before looking at the undead teen in front of her, "They're not Vampires, but they won't hurt you. I promise,"

"Can I talk to you alone?" the girl frowned and Izuku sighed and nodded before looking up at the three and they stepped over to their parents.

Izuku looked down at the girl and she let out a shaky breath, "My…my parents…they…they-"

She began crying and Izuku took a deep breath, "It's okay, kid," Izuku rubbed the top of her head again, "Why don't you tell me your name first before you talk about your parents," the girl frowned and Izuku sighed, "My name is Izuku, now what's your name?"

"E-Eri,"

Izuku slightly smiled, "Hello Eri, it's nice to meet you." Eri slightly smiled and nodded, "Now…are you comfortable with talking about your parents?" the smile faded from Eri's lips and Izuku took a deep breath, "Do you have a place to stay?" Eri looked down and Izuku shook his head, "Eri, I can't help you if you don't talk to me. I promise no one will hurt you while I'm around,"

Eri looked back up and Izuku slightly smiled and flashed his fangs, "Didn't I stop those bullies from hurting you? And I promise that the people I'm with aren't bad,"

"My…my parents…they did this to me," Izuku looked at her in confusion before Eri showed her neck and Izuku saw two small puncture wounds on the side of the young girl's neck and Izuku narrowed, "They called me names and then they threw me at someone who bit me. They ran away and I was scared."

Izuku frowned as his expression softened and Eri cried, "I wanted them to help, but they locked me out and-"

"It's okay, Eri, I…I get it…and I understand," Eri looked up with tears in her eyes and Izuku sighed and showed his neck and Eri saw two bite marks on the side of his neck, "This happened a few months ago while I was with people I thought were my friends," Eri's eyes widened before glancing over to the families, "No, I just met Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou last night and their families today, but I promise that they are nice and they won't hurt you,"

Eri looked back up at the undead teen and Izuku shook his head, "I went home after my friends ran off to see them, my one friend's older brother, my friends' parents and my parents gathered in the room, waiting to kill me. I ran out of the apartment, but not before getting hit once. I've been living in an old abandoned building ever since,"

Eri frowned and looked down, "Eri, just because your parents said those things to you before you were bitten and turned doesn't make you a bad person, it means you survived,"

Eri looked up with wide eyes, "Izuku?" Izuku hummed in confusion and arched a brow, "C-can I stay with you?" Izuku frowned and rubbed the back of his head and Eri frowned in return, "Please? I don't have anywhere else to-"

"I understand, Eri, but the place that I'm staying at isn't exactly safe for a small child, even if they're a Vampire and I wouldn't feel right if I brought you into a dangerous environment and-" Eri looked down and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "Hey…you know what? I think it's time I moved out of that old abandoned building anyway. Find an apartment…for the two of us,"

Eri looked up and Izuku smirked, "Yeah, I mean it might be a little difficult since we can't go out during the day, but I'm sure we'll find something," Eri looked back at the three families before looking up at the undead teen with wide eyes, "They might know where we're going to live…and I'm sure they can help us too, but I've told you already that they won't try to hurt you, and if they do I'll just scare them a little,"

Izuku stood up and offered his hand to the small child, "Do you want to go meet them?" Eri looked up at him and Izuku shook his head, "Don't worry, I'll be right next to you," Eri slowly reached up and took hold of Izuku's hand and the two of them walked over to the families.

The ten looked up and Izuku smiled, "Everyone, this is my new friend Eri," the ten smiled and Izuku looked down at Eri, "Eri, these are the people I met last night Momo Yaoyorozu, Tsuyu Asui and Kyoka Jirou. Momo's mother Yuno, Kyoka's parents Kyoko and Mika, Tsuyu's parents Ganma and Beru and her brother Samidare and her sister Satsuki," the families greeted the child while Eri shyly hid behind Izuku's leg, "We're…we're going to look for a new place to stay,"

"What's wrong with the building?" Kyoko questioned.

"Not ideal for a child, even one who's a Vampire," Izuku looked down at Eri and Eri looked up, "There's no power in that building, so Eri might get bored quickly, the place if falling apart and I don't want part of the ceiling falling on her, even though it won't hurt her, and certain people come to the building every so often and I wouldn't want to kill them if they try to go after Eri,"

He looked back at the families in front of him and took a deep breath, "Can we count on all of you to help us find a new apartment?" the families slowly nodded and Izuku nodded back, "Thanks," the now group of twelve walked down the street in silence while Eri still held Izuku's hand.

 _ **And I got this chapter done a lot sooner than I had planned. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**NPGamer11: …**_

 _ **Whitetiger789: You think so? Well keep reading to see where the story goes, friend.**_

 _ **Here's the next chapter. Small time skip.**_

The three families and two Vampires stepped into a two-bedroom apartment and Eri and Izuku began looking around. Izuku looked down at the child next to him and arched a brow, "What do you think, Eri?" Eri looked up in confusion and Izuku repeated, "What do you think?"

"I like it," Eri began looking around again, "And this is our place?"

"Yeah, it is," he looked back at the door and narrowed his eyes before they flashed, "Eri…why don't you go pick your room? I'm going to go for a little walk," Eri looked up in confusion as Izuku walked away and Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka followed him, "Just stay here and I'll be right back."

The four teenagers walked down the stairs in silence while Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka looked at the undead teen in confusion. They looked at each other for a moment before looking back at Izuku and Momo arched a brow, "So Midori-" Izuku shushed her before he continued to walk down the stairs, "What are you doing? You looked rather angry back there. Our parents looked all over for a place for you and Eri-Chan and-"

"I'm aware of that, Yaoyorozu, and it's not like I'm not grateful or anything. I am, especially since they helped me get Eri away from that building…like I said, that building is no place for a child, even one who is a Vampire." He looked back and took a deep breath as he shook his head, "You three should go back to your families. There's just…I have something I need to check out and it's probably best if I do it alone,"

"Why?" Tsuyu questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion, "You know Eri-Chan is going to question where you went and if we tell her that you sent us back without telling us where you were going, she's going to run out after you,"

"She's right," Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "It's been nearly a week and we've all seen how attached that little Vampire got to you, so if she hears we don't know where you went what do you think is going to happen?" Izuku growled and shook his head, "You've even seen it, she has grown attached to you and you saw how upset she was when we walked out of the apartment and-"

"I know, but I don't know how to care for a child!" the three looked at him and Izuku groaned, "I mean…I smell something familiar and-"

"But you do know how to care for a child," Momo voiced, "You asked our parents to help you find a two-bedroom apartment so Eri-Chan wouldn't have to stay in that rundown building. You said so yourself that it wasn't ideal for a child, even one who is a Vampire, you nearly killed Bakugou and Kirishima when we first met Eri-Chan because they were bullying her and we've seen how you've been caring for her while we looked for an apartment. You two hunted mice together, you made sure she avoided any type of danger to a Vampire, made sure she ate enough and-"

"Like I said, I smell something familiar and I don't want to take any chances," Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "It smells of Iida's older brother Tensei and if that bastard is around, he's going to be a threat to Eri and I'll bleed him dry if-"

"Didn't you want to do that before we met Eri-Chan?" Tsuyu asked and Izuku frowned and shook his head, "Midoriya, what's wrong?" Izuku narrowed his eyes and began walking away, "Midoriya?"

"I'm getting rid of the threat before this bastard before he realizes that there are a couple of Vampires living in this building,"

"And you think bleeding him dry will help with that? Wouldn't other tenants find it a little suspicious that he died from-"

"I…I don't know, Jirou," Izuku stopped and shook his head, "I…he knows I'm a Vampire, and if he learns Eri is one too, he's going to go after her and then I'm going to break his neck and hide his corpse in a dark cave and…and…damnit," the three watched as he walked over to the railing and leaned over it as he shook his head, "I'm going to…to…I don't know,"

The three frowned as Momo walked over to the undead teen and rubbed his back, "Why don't we go back to the apartment? Eri-Chan's probably frightened. She's obviously having a hard time trusting people and our parents and Tsuyu's siblings are the only ones with her,"

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Yeah…and I know why she has a hard time trusting people…and I don't want her to go into a panic," turning around, he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay…Iida's brother can wait. This is our first night here, and Eri is probably scared out of her mind," the three nodded before they turned and walked back up the stairs.

Walking into the apartment, the young white-haired girl walked over to the four and stared up at Izuku with a frown, "Izuku?" Izuku looked down and hummed as a smile formed across his lips, "Where did you go?"

"I just went to check the building out," Izuku sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "I know you have a trust issues with people and-"

"I like Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu. They're nice but they went with you,"

Izuku gave a small throat laugh and nodded, "Yeah, I've seen that. And I'm sorry I had to leave like that, but I wanted to check the building out and make sure there was nothing dangerous around to hurt you,"

The room fell silent before Ganma cleared his throat, "Well…we should get home and let you two look around a bit more." The five adults, Samidare and Satsuki walked out of the apartment, leaving the four teenagers and Eri.

Eri looked past Izuku before looking up at Izuku with wide eyes, "Can they stay? It'll be fun and-"

"I…I don't know, Eri. They're not Vampires like us so they have to sleep at night and-"

"It'll be fine, Midoriya," Kyoka said, walking up next to him and looked down at Eri, "We could stay for the night. It'll be fun," she leaned closer and whispered in his ear, "And we're going to have to make sure you don't go out looking for a certain someone, Midoriya,"

"I'm not going to leave Eri alone like th-"

"Yay," Eri smiled and hugged the older Vampire, "We're going to have fun, Izuku. Kyoka said so," Izuku sighed and nodded in defeat.

 _ **Next few chapters are going to be dark…that's all I'm going to say. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**NPGamer11: Good to know.**_

 _ **Random account: Right.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter and first half is going to be a bit on the light side before it gets dark.**_

Izuku lay awake, staring up at the ceiling with narrowed eyes and his arms behind his head, "Iida's brother lives in this building. He knows I'm a Vampire and if he learns Eri is one too then he's going to go after her, and rather or not he harms her, his ass is mine and-"

"Izuku," his eyes widened as he sat up and saw Eri standing in the doorway, staring at him, "You're talking to yourself. Are you okay?"

Izuku sighed as he sat up and slightly smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine Eri. What are you doing up?" the young Vampire frowned and looked away, "What's wrong? Is the sun coming into your room or something? Did Jirou, Yaoyorozu and Asui leave without saying goodbye or-"

"They're still here," Eri frowned and Izuku arched a brow, "Izuku, who's Iida?" Izuku sighed as the child walked further into the room, "Is he nice?"

"No, Eri, he isn't," Eri stopped and frowned as Izuku took a breath and shook his head, "He was one of my friends before my accident and he was one of the people who turned on me. His older brother Tensei lives in this apartment building…I could smell his blood last night. That's where me, Asui, Yaoyorozu, and Jirou went last night…I know what I said, but…listen kid, I can't lie to you, we went to see him and I wanted to…kill him," Eri's eyes widened as she gasped, "Not only because he wanted to kill me, but if he learns that you're a Vampire, he's going to go back to his family, my other friend and my parents and they're going to come here to try and kill you,"

"But why? What did I do?"

"They're just scared of Vampires, Eri, they believe all monsters like Vampires and Werewolves are evil without getting the time to know us, and the ones who do know us won't give us a chance to prove we're still the same people," Eri looked down and sniffled before Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "I didn't mean to bring that memory back, Eri, I'm sorry, but you know how it is,"

"Yeah…I know," Eri cried.

Izuku frowned and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Eri," Eri looked up with tears behind her eyes, "No matter what happens, I'm not going to let people like your parents, my friends or my parents hurt you and you have Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou and their families for support too,"

"I know," Eri sniffled and wiped her eyes with her sleeve, "Izuku, can I stay in here with you?" Izuku looked up and saw Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka staring at them from the doorway, "Please?"

Izuku saw the three shrugging their shoulders before he took a deep breath and smiled as the young Vampire in front of him, "Yeah, sure Eri," Eri sniffled again and nodded before climbing into bed next to Izuku and laid down before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka walked into the room and the four looked down at the child and Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "So…you told her where we-"

"I felt bad lying to her last night…and she overheard me talking to myself…I didn't want her to worry and I felt bad for scaring her like that, but I meant what I said, I'm not going to let anyone hurt her and-"

"And we're going to help her too," Momo sighed and shook her head, "So…her parents…they-"

"They wanted to kill her shortly after she was turned. Yeah, my parents wanted to do the same, but her parents said some pretty rotten things to her before she was bit and then they tried to kill her afterwards. She's just a child and…I don't know,"

"And is that why we're the only humans she'll trust?" Tsuyu questioned, tilting her head to the side, "If her parents did that to her, wouldn't she have a hard time trusting people after her accident?"

"Probably, but after I told you that you three were kind and that your families were kind too, I guess she began to trust people again…and the fact that you and your parents helped us find this place probably helped too," the three nodded as Izuku laid back and took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "You three are more than welcomed to stay or you can go home, just try to keep quiet," the three nodded before they turned and walked out of the room and closed the door, leaving the two sleeping Vampires in silence.

Tsuyu, her parents, her siblings, Kyoka, her parents, Momo, her mother and the two Vampires walked down the dark street. Eri smiled as she ran ahead of the small group and Izuku called out to her, "Don't go too far ahead, Eri!" Eri stopped and looked back, "Remember what we talked about this morning,"

"Okay," she began walking back to the group when a gunshot rang through the air and the young girl fell forward.

"Eri!" Izuku raced ahead with Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka following behind.

Izuku knelt down beside Eri and held her as she cried and shook, "Izuku, my arm hurts," Izuku looked down and saw a small trickle of blood dripping down her arm, "It hurts,"

"I know…it smells of silver," looking up, his eyes widened and flashed a bright red, stopping Katsuki and Eijiro in their tracks, "You idiots wait right there," looking back at the injured Vampire, Izuku tore of a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Eri's arm before picking her up.

Turning around, he handed Eri to Momo and took a deep breath, "The bullet just grazed her, but she should get home. Take her back to the apartment. There are some mice frozen in the fridge. Take some out and give them to her,"

"Izuku?"

Izuku looked down at the white-haired girl and slightly smiled as he rubbed the top of her head, "You go back to the apartment with Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou and eat some mice. I'll be back once I take care of these jokers, okay?" Eri frowned and Izuku took a deep breath, "I promise I'll be home soon. Just go with Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou and eat some mice and you'll be fine,"

Eri frowned and slowly nodded, "Okay," Izuku smiled as the three turned and walked away with Eri still in Momo's arms.

Izuku watched as the three families turned and walked down the street and a ghost of a smile formed across his lips before he looked back at the two and narrowed his eyes, "So…my little scare tactic didn't phase you idiots, huh? Well looks like I have to try a different tactic," he walked over to the two and ripped the gun from Katsuki's hand and threw it onto the nearby roof, "But let's make easier for me and more challenging for you idiots,"

His eyes widened and flashed, allowing the two to move freely once more. The two looked up at the undead teen as Izuku stepped closer to them with narrowed eyes, "Don't think we're afraid of you, dude. We're just going to-"

"To what?" Izuku flashed his fangs and growled, "I warned you to leave that little girl alone and you idiots shot at her. I don't care what you morons were thinking this time. No, I'm going to bleed you idiots dry and leave your bodies in the gutters,"

Katsuki narrowed his eyes as he growled, "And just what are you going to-"

"Just as I said, I'm going to bleed you idiots dry and leave your bodies in the gutters. Hopefully the rats will feast on your bodies," Izuku hissed.

 _ **Okay…so…I'm more than certain people can guess what's to come in the next chapter. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**NeoGamer93: Thanks. I'm glad you like the plot. He's going to comfort them soon, don't worry about that. What's going to happen to them…well keep reading to find out what's to come.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

Eijiro was thrown against the brick wall with a force before falling to the concrete ground below. Katsuki looked back at his friend before looking at the undead teen with narrowed eyes and he barked, "So you think you can-"

"Bakugou, was it?" Izuku questioned and stepped closer to the blond boy, "Yes, I truly believe that no matter what you say or do at this point, I am going to bleed you and that idiot that you're running with dry for shooting Eri." Stopping in front of Katsuki, Izuku narrowed his eyes and bared his fangs, "You fool, I got rid of the only weapon you can us to kill me and still I smell no fear from you,"

"Of course you don't because I'm not afraid of you!" punching his left cheek, Katsuki winced in pain as he held his hand, "Son of a bitch! Do you have rocks in your head or something?"

"While I agree with the bitch part of your comment, I'm a Vampire you moron," Izuku picked up Katsuki by the shirt, "And what you just did was the equivalent to punching a brick wall, so tell me, did you break two fingers, or three?" Katsuki began struggling and Izuku's eyes flashed, "What's the matter? You're the one who started this little game, and now you don't want to play anymore? You and that bastard on the ground over there were enjoying yourselves when you shot Eri," throwing him towards the wall, Katsuki grunting as he fell to the ground.

Eijiro groaned as he struggled to his knees, "Damn…this wasn't in the-"

"In the what?" he looked up and saw a pair of glowing eyes glaring down at him, "Did you truly believe that I wouldn't have invited that little girl to stay with me after you two were bullying her last week? Or did you believe something else was going to happen?"

Pulling Eijiro up by his shirt, the redhead teen stared at Izuku with wide eyes, "Look…I…I don't want to die-"

"And I don't want you to live, what do you think I'm going to care for first? Your wants, or mine?" he pinned him against the lamppost by his throat and hissed, "You're going to listen to what I have to say and if you were smart, and I can tell that you're not, you'll think carefully before speaking. If that bullet hadn't had grazed Eri like it did, and had gotten a good hit in, what do you think would've happen?"

Eijiro coughed as he struggled to breathe, "She would've died and then what would've happened to you and your buddy over there?"

"We…would've-"

"You would've been dead!" Izuku squeezed his throat tighter and Eijiro's eyes widened as he continued to struggle to breathe, "I wouldn't be holding back! You two would've been dead within seconds!" he threw him to the ground before grabbing Katsuki's arm and throwing him down next to Eijiro before Izuku inhaled deeply, "Let's see…I smell Blood Type A coming from Bakugou and Blood Type O from Kirishima."

The two looked up with wide eyes, "What? No…you're lying you fucking-"

"I can smell your blood, Bakugou," Izuku narrowed his eyes, "I swore to myself that the first people I'd bleed dry where my former friends, their families and my parents for the way they acted-"

"G-great, do that and-"

"And nothing," Izuku glared at the redheaded teen, "I'm making an executive decision here and bleed the morons who tried to kill the child in my care first," his eyes flashed as he bared his fangs and he hissed, "You've brought this outcome upon yourselves. You better save a seat for me in hell," the two screamed in terror as Izuku lunged towards them.

Eri silently ate a mouse while staring at the door with wide eyes. Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo walked up behind and sat down beside her, "Eri-Chan," the white-haired Vampire looked up at Kyoka as she continued to eat a mouse, "Are you feeling any better?"

Eri hummed and slowly nodded, "Then why don't you come and sit with the rest of us," Momo suggested and Eri looked at her in confusion, "Let's go, Eri-Chan. Midoriya is taking care of the ones who shot you and he may not be back for a while,"

"But I want to wait for Izuku," the little girl pouted as she continued to eat the mouse.

The three sighed and Tsuyu shook her head, "Eri-Chan, Midoriya will be fine. He promised he'd be home soon and we don't think he'll want you waiting by the door like this, worrying about him," the three stood up and Tsuyu offered her hand to the young girl, "He'll be home soon, Eri-Chan. Why don't you come and sit with-" before she could finish, the sound of the locks tumbling was heard and the four looked up.

The door opened and Izuku stepped inside with his back towards them, "Izuku," Eri smiled before jumping up and raced over to him.

Hugging his leg, Eri looked up and frowned when Izuku didn't move to greet her, "Izuku? Are you still mad?"

Izuku sighed and rubbed the top of her head, "Are you feeling any better, Eri?" Eri hummed and nodded, "That's nice. Did you eat the mice?" Eri nodded again, "That's good. Why don't you go into the other room? I'll be there in a minute,"

"Izuku?" Izuku hung his head and Eri hugged his leg tighter, "What's wrong? Are you hurt? I can go get some mice from the-" Izuku looked down, blood caked around his mouth and Eri's eyes widened, "Izuku? You're bleeding and-"

"It's not my blood, Eri…I…I had to do what I did so they wouldn't hurt you anymore," Eri frowned while Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka stared at the undead teen in disbelief, "I'm sorry Eri, but after they shot at you with a silver bullet, I was worried that it was worse and-" before he could finish, Eri jumped up and tightly hugged him.

Izuku looked down in confusion and Eri buried her face in the crock of his neck, "Thank you, Izuku,"

Izuku took a deep breath and hugged the young girl back, "You're welcome, Eri," Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka watched and slightly smiled, "Why don't you go in the other room with Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou and watch TV and I'll be out there in a few minutes," Eri broke from the hug and looked at the older Vampire in confusion, "Go on, Eri, I need to get cleaned up," Eri slightly nodded before jumping down and walked away from the undead teen and Izuku walked into the kitchen.

Momo walked into the kitchen and saw Izuku wiping the blood from his mouth, "So…you killed Bakugou and Kirishima?" Izuku hummed and nodded, "Aren't you worried that they're going to come back as the undead and-"

"They're not going to come back. I dried them of every last drop of blood from their bodies and then I snapped their necks afterwards. I'm not taking any chances of them returning as Vampires," he sighed and turned the faucet off before looking up at Momo, "And…thanks…you three didn't have to take Eri home and-"

"You asked us to, and even still, we weren't going to let that little girl die like that." Momo sighed and shook her head, "And while it was a bit tricky to get her to eat at first, she eventually did and she stayed in front of the door for most of the time,"

"Waiting for me no doubt," Momo nodded, "That's nice, but seriously…thanks Yaoyorozu…you, Asui and Jirou have really been helping me with Eri all this week," Momo nodded before the two of them walked out of the kitchen.

 _ **I know I killed them off offscreen and everything, but I'm saving the brutal stuff for later. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**NeoGamer93: Thank you. Something is to come. AU…sorry. It took me a minute to follow it, but I like it.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter…no warning for this one.**_

Izuku closed the blinds in Eri's room and looked down at the sleeping child and spotted her wrapped arm before he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Those jokers…I'm just glad Eri is safe," he turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind him before walking to his room.

Sitting on his bed, he hung his head and his shoulders slumped over, "Damnit…but they deserved it. I don't feel an ounce of-" hearing someone knock on the door, he looked up to see Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu walking into the room, "Are you three going home? If it's okay with you three, can you come back later before Eri wakes up? She seems to like you three more than-"

"We're actually going to stay for the week," Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "You obviously need help in caring for Eri-Chan and we decided-"

"I don't need help…I bled those morons dry last night and snapped their necks so they won't come back as Vampires," he laid back as the girls frowned and sat on the bed, their eyes locked on the undead teen, "And I don't regret doing that either. I wouldn't have minded if that bullet had hit me, but they purposely shot at Eri…for fuck sakes, she's just a child,"

"And you still acted appropriately when we saw her fall to the ground," Momo sighed and looked up at the ceiling, "You ran towards her and picked her up before wrapping her arm and handed her over to me and told us to bring her back here and to make sure she eats those mice. You killed Bakugou and Kirishima because not only did they bully Eri-Chan last week, but they also shot at her last night."

Izuku hummed and shook his head, "Still…from what you've told me last night, Yaoyorozu, Eri was sitting by the door all night waiting for me to get home and then when she learned that I killed those bastards she-"

"She hugged you and thanked you," Tsuyu interrupted the green-haired Vampire, "Yes, she was concerned when you first looked down, but that was because she thought you were hurt, but when you told us that you took care of Bakugou and Kirishima, she was relieved and hugged you because you dealt with those bullies. While killing them probably wasn't your best move, you did that so Eri-Chan will have two less people to worry about."

"I know…but all week I've been telling her not to act on our basic instincts like that and I go around and kill those idiots because-"

"Again, because they were a threat, and even still, we told you that they were bullies who liked to pick on anyone they wanted to because they thought that no one will stand up to them," Kyoka crossed her arms and leaned back, "You warned them when you first met them and that obviously didn't work and it costed them their lives,"

Izuku hummed and closed his eyes, "Still…Eri shouldn't have seen me like that. She should've been in the other room with you three and your families. Who knows-"

"She was worried about you," Tsuyu hugged her knees to her chest and looked up at the ceiling, "Why are you making a big deal out of this? So you killed a couple of humans last night, and we get that you feel bad about the whole incident and you feel worse that Eri-Chan saw you like that, but you can't change the past no matter what. Things like that happen, rather we like it or not, rather it's in our power to prevent it or not…it doesn't matter,"

Izuku inhaled slowly and shook his head, "I swore to myself that the first people I'd bleed dry were my friends, their families and my parents for what they did to me," the three looked at him as Izuku opened his eyes, "I even told Bakugou and Kirishima that and Kirishima tried to convince me to let them live…hell he told me that he didn't want to die and I countered with I didn't want him to live and what would I care about first. His wants or mine…shortly after, I told them their Blood Types and Bakugou tried to bluff his way out of it…needless to say he failed and…I sank my fangs into their necks,"

The room fell silent, save a few birds chirping outside, "And…again…I want to thank you three…I did said this to Yaoyorozu last night, but seriously…thanks for coming by this past week and spending time with Eri and helping me with her and thanks for last night,"

He sat up and rubbed the back of his head, "You three could've ignored last night, gone home and left Eri to-"

"And have you bleed us dry too? No thanks," Kyoka shook her head before slightly smiled, "But we weren't going to do that to her. Like you said, Eri is a child and she trusts us…the four of us…well that's obvious…out parents and Tsuyu's siblings to some extent," Izuku hummed and nodded before lying back down, "So…quick question…the other night you said you could smell Iida's brother…what do you think would've happened if-"

"Nothing," the three stared at him in confusion as Izuku yawned and shook his head, "As a Vampire, I can't enter another's home without being invited in first,"

"Really?" the three asked in unison and Izuku nodded before Momo hummed, "That's polite,"

"Not really," Izuku opened his eyes once more and looked down, "It's more like they could have something that can harm us, be it a wooden stake, a cross, holy water or silver…if we were to walk into someone's house without being invited in, they'd have every right to kill us, but if someone were to invite a Vampire into their home, knowingly or not, they can't…well they can attack us, but we'll be in our rights to defend ourselves,"

Izuku closed his eyes against took a deep breath, "Us Vampires are a strange bunch. Unlike our countryfolk counterpart the Lycans, we respected the finer things in life…fine dining, operas, family…the Lycans however are like countryfolk. Moonshine, partying and living life to the fullest,"

"But aren't Lycans and Vampires locked in an eternal battle or-"

"Similar food source and one party wants to live life their way while the other wants to do it their way…I know a few things about both parties…I had a friend who was into the occult and he told me a few things about both Vampires and Werewolves…at first I thought it was boring, but now I'm grateful he told me these things,"

He yawned as the girls stood up and walked over to the door, "Well…we'll see you and Eri-Chan, Midoriya," Momo said and Izuku hummed and nodded as the girls walked out of the room.

 _ **Okay…I have a few mire chapters planned for this one…along with a few surprises instore. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**XXDoubleHHXX: Heh, don't worry about sounding rude. To be honest, I have two or three more chapters planned and things are…well keep reading to see where I go with them. This is the first of a trilogy and it's only meant to set some ground before the two sequels I have instore.**_

 _ **NeoGamer93: Thank you. Good to hear. Alright.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter. A warning is in play.**_

Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka sat on a bench in the park as they watched the two Vampires run around the open field in front of them, "You three seem to have grown attached to the undead," they looked up and saw their parents standing behind them. Mika crossed her arms and arched a brow, "Is there something you three aren't telling us?"

"What? We're just helping Midoriya care for Eri-Chan and we're trying to show Eri-Chan that not all people are bad," Momo answered before looking back at the field, "Midoriya told us about Eri-Chan's parents and what they did before she was turned…we want to show her that not all people are like that,"

The five adults looked at them in confusion and Yuno asked her daughter, "Well…what did they do? Did they force her to work the streets or-"

"We…rather not talk about it right now," Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "We don't want to chance them hearing us and Eri-Chan getting upset over this," the five adults looked up at the field in confusion, "And you shouldn't tell Eri-Chan or Midoriya we told you anything about this,"

"And that in turn will piss off Midoriya who's caring for the kid," Kyoko took a deep breath, "Speaking of…they found the bodies this afternoon," three looked up at the blond man and he shook his head, "Of young Bakugou and Kirishima,"

"And? What happened?" Tsuyu questioned, tilting her head to side in confusion, "Did they say what-"

"Right now they're calling it a random act a violence," her mother answered, "No information was released other than their names and where they were found," the three teenagers frowned and slowly nodded before three gunshots echoed throughout the night air.

The two Vampires stopped running around and looked up and Izuku's eyes widened as he caught whiff of three different Blood Types, "Asui, Yaoyorozu, Jirou!" picking the white-haired child up, he raced over to the three families and stopped as he stared at the teenagers on the ground, pools of blood forming beside them, their parents and Tsuyu's siblings staring at them in shock.

Izuku's eyes flashed as he stared at the three on the ground before Yuno spoke, "Midoriya…is there anything you do to-"

"I…I can…but…hate me, not them," the five adults stared at the undead teen in confusion and Izuku frowned and shook his head, "They're dying…they'll be dead before help can arrive…I can help them…just hate me if you have to hate anyone," the five slowly nodded as Izuku walked over to Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo before kneeling next to them and sank his fangs into the side of their necks.

Izuku stood up as the three moaned and slowly opened their eyes. They sat up as Izuku reached in his pocket and pulled out a few mice and handed them to the three. Looking down at the rodents, they looked back up and Kyoka arched a brow, "What do you want us to do with them?"

"Eat," their eyes widened and Izuku frowned as he shook his head, "I'm sorry…you three were shot with copper bullets and you would've bled out before any help would've arrived," they frowned as they heard their stomachs growling slightly, "Eat up…and then all of you should go back to the apartment and I'll meet you there,"

He looked up and saw the three families slowly approaching them and he frowned, "Stay back…they need to eat right now and if any of you get too close, they might attack you out of hunger," the seven stopped and Izuku frowned before looking down at Eri, "Eri," the young Vampire looked up in confusion, "You're going to go back to the apartment with them. I need you there just in case something is wrong with Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou, okay?"

"But Izuku-"

"I know you didn't like it when I stayed behind to deal with the people who shot at you last night, but you and I have been Vampires for a while, and I need someone there to help Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou while I take care of the ones who shot them,"

"But Tsuyu's parents and brother and sister, Kyoka's parents and Momo's mom can-"

"I need a Vampire with them too, and plus it's too dangerous for you,"

"Then it's too dangerous for you too!" Izuku frowned as Eri looked down and shook her head, "You can get killed and-" Izuku reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "Izuku?"

"It's sweet of you to worry about me like that, but I know the scent that shot Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou and I can't take the chance of them going after you," Eri looked down and pouted, "I know you don't like this, but Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou are Vampires now and you liked them before tonight, and you know they won't hurt you or let anything happen to you,"

Eri frowned and slowly nodded, "I want you to go back to the apartment with the others. You, Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou can eat the mice in the fridge and if you can agree on a movie, you can order,"

"But you said-"

"I know I said we can't order movies until we fully get settled in, but I think the occasion calls for it, don't you?" Eri frowned and Izuku looked back to see Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu finishing the mice and he took a deep breath and shook his head, "Okay, all of you go back to the apartment! I'll be there in a moment," everyone looked at him as Eri walked past him and began leading everyone away, "Actually…I need you five to stay back for a minute," he pointed towards the five adults and they nodded before the three teenagers and three children walked away.

The adults walked over to Izuku as Izuku stared off to the distance with narrowed eyes, "Kid-"

"Like I said, hate me all you want, but I wasn't going to allow them to die. No parent should bury their child no matter what," he looked at them and shook his head, "Just…like I said, if you have to hate anyone, hate me…your daughters…they would've-"

"They would've died if you hadn't had helped them," Yuno interrupted him, "Thank you," Izuku nodded before looking off to the distance again, "Is there another reason why you saved them outside of the no parent should bury their child routine?"

"There is…but right now you five should go back to the apartment. They're getting closer and I have history with these idiots," they stared at him and he growled as he looked back and his eyes flashed, "Go!" they jumped back slightly before they turned and began walking away, occasionally looking over their shoulders towards the undead teen.

Izuku looked up and hissed, "Uraraka! Iida! You goddamn cowards can come out! I can smell you blood from all the way over here!" a moment of silence passed before there was a quick push through the brush and two teenagers around his age, one male with blue hair and glasses, the other female with short brown hair stepped out from the bushes, "So…you thought you'd flush me out by going after some of the people who were actually kind to me after my accident? What in the hell were you morons thinking!"

"We were thinking we'd kill you, Deku!" Ochako snapped and crossed her arms, "You're a monster and now so are they! You vial creatures-"

"Silence!" Ochako flinched as Izuku looked at Tenya Iida and growled under his breath, "You're usually the smart one compared to that one…what were you thinking! What were you trying to accomplish! What would've happened if I couldn't have saved them?"

"Then their deaths would've been on-"

"On you two fucking idiots! And since you've tried to kill them, out of everyone in the group, I'm well within my rights to bleed you two dry until you look like deflated balloons!"

He flashed his fangs as the two stared at him with hardened looks crossing their faces, "And what do you think that will do? That'll only prove that you're a monster and-"

"If that's true then only a human can kill a monster, only a human can dare hope," Izuku's eyes flashed a hellish red as he tightened his fangs, "You idiots dare attack them and now you're going to pay with your lives!"

"And what would you accomplish out of this?"

"It will show your families and my parents that you have made a big mistake on that first night!" the two stared at the Vampire in shock.

 _ **Okay…so…the first part is coming to an end. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks. And yes, I got that only a human can kill a monster line from Hellsing because that's one of my favorite anime series.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**NeoGamer93: Yes, it was only a matter of time before that happened and they were fools for trying to kill them like that.**_

 _ **Whitetiger789: Yeah, it is.**_

 _ **Red the Pokémon Master: Honestly, I was waiting for someone to ask me this for a good while now and now that someone has, I can answer to the best of my extent. There are certain anime characters that, no matter what, I just don't like. FMA has Shou and Envy, Hellsing has Zorin, My Hero has Ochako, Katsuki and Tenya, sometimes Fumikage and Bleach has Kenpachi. These are just a few examples. Why don't I like these characters? Shou used his own daughter to create a chimera, not caring about the fact that he basically killed his own daughter, Envy went and caused a war with a single bullet, killed Maes, boasted about both events and then turned into a coward after Mustang burnt him to a crisp, Zorin because…I just find her both annoying and pitiful, playing those damned mind games and trying to invade the Hellsing Organization…while true others have done that, none of them truly annoyed me more than Zorin, not even Anderson or the Major, and she got what she deserved when she went up against Seras Victoria. Katsuki, self-explanatory, Ochako…her entire being just…it just…I can't stand her perky attitude and then her be jealous when Deku praises someone like Hasumi and then again when she was feeling Deku up. Tenya is too uptight to enjoy the smaller things in life. Kenpachi…he's more or less a villain, looking for a fight just to fight, not caring if it's one of his friends or not. If they're strong, he goes after them.**_

 _ **Enjoy the next chapter.**_

The three stared at each other in silence as the wind blew past them. Ochako narrowed her eyes and shook her head at her former friend, "So…what are you going to do? Fight a meaningless fight or let us kill you and-"

"Aren't we arrogant, Uraraka?" the Vampire coldly spoke, "Incase you're unaware, I've killed two bastards last night for shooting a child that's in my care…killing you two for shooting Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou will be just as easy and just a fun," looking at Tenya, he saw the blue-haired teen pointing the gun at him and he narrowed his eyes, "Copper? Tell me, Iida, what do you think will happen the second you pull that trigger?" Izuku began stepping closer to the two, stone-faced, "Copper is a basic element, incapable of harming a Vampire or a Werewolf. It'll sting for a mere second and then I'm going to bleed you dry,"

"Monster," Tenya hissed and narrowed his eyes, "You are a monster and you should be put down like the dog you are," Izuku stopped and glared at him, "So…I seem to have hit a nerve. You don't like it when someone calls you-"

"No…you didn't," Izuku hissed and shook his head, "You honestly believe that you can stop me with a couple of copper bullets? You don't have anything else on you to kill me? What do you think will happen when you run out of bullets? Do you think I'm going to lie down and die?"

"You should," Izuku looked at the bobbed hair girl and his eyes flashed, "Make the city so much safer. We wouldn't have to live in fear," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "And what's so funny? You admitted that you killed two people last night and who knows how many before-"

"Let me stop you right there, Uraraka. Last night was the first time I killed a human because I swore to myself that the first people I'd kill were you two, your parents, Iida's brother and my parents, but after one of those bastards shot at Eri, the child I'm caring for, I made an executive decision and bled them dry and broke their necks." Their faces paled and Izuku smirked, "But before I decide to kill you for nearly killing them…let's a game, shall we?"

The two narrowed their eyes at him and Izuku shook his head, "Don't worry, you two will live for a few moments more before I decide to have a drink. Now…let's say…Iida was the unfortunate one to be bitten…or better yet, Uraraka was. She's supposedly the kindest girl in our class, right? So…let's say one of you were the ones bitten that night…then what? What would've happened?" the two stared at him in silence, "Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. One of you were bitten that night instead of me, and I'm not going to hold anything back, the events that followed on my first nights will be the same and-"

"No they won't," Ochako swallowed and shook her head, "Like you said, I'm the kindest girl in our class and-"

"And I was the shy son of a bitch and son of a bastard that wouldn't think twice about harming people I cared for, so if you want to play that card, Uraraka, you best forget it," Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "But I'll make it a tad easier on you clowns. The events followed, leading up to, and meeting Yaoyorozu, Asui, Jirou, their families and Eri, but your friends and family still believe you to be evil because you're a Vampire, what do you do?" Gunshots rang throughout the night air and Izuku took a few steps back as e felt the sting of bullets pierce his body.

He looked up and saw Tenya holding the gun out, smoke leaving the barrel, "You idiot," he chuckled and shook his head, "I told you that copper can't kill us. Do you know why my bastard father had silver bullets in his gun?" the two stared at him in silence, "It basically involves religion and I'm not a real religious man, but I'll explain it as best as I can.

Judas sold Jesus out for thirty pieces of _silver_ , but he realized his mistake when it was too late and told them to keep their blood money before hanging himself. Either way, God was not at all pleased about that and he blessed silver to harm any unholy creature…Werewolves, Vampires…it harms us, a lot and if hit correctly we die,"

"And why are you telling us this? You know we're going to-"

"To die, Iida, you and Uraraka are not walking away with your lives tonight," he stared at him with flashing eyes, "Trying to kill me is one thing, but you went and dragged Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou into the mix, forcing me to turn them and-"

"Why are you so fixated on them? What have they done to you? Iida's right, if they were going to die, the blood would've been on-"

"On the morons who pulled the trigger," Izuku hissed and shook his head, "But I'm being kind here. I should've bled you idiots dry now, but since you asked, Uraraka, I'll give an answer. Jirou, Asui and Yaoyorozu are important to me…more important than anything because they are, believe it or not, my mates." The two stared at him in confusion and Izuku took a deep breath, "I'm not surprised you idiots are unaware of what that means, so allow me to explain. Tokoyami told me a few things about Werewolves and Vampires shortly before I was turned. A mate is basically my significate other, why I have three is beyond me, but this past week, I've witnessed how kind they are, how caring they are with Eri and I suppose the venom has selected them,"

"Wait…what do you-"

"I mean that the venom chooses my mate and neither I nor the person I'm involved with has a say." He glared at Tenya and bared his fangs, "And since you're the bastard carrying the gun, I'm going to assume that you pulled the trigger," without warning, Tenya was thrown back with a force and pinned to the cold, concrete ground, Izuku on top of him, his hand wrapped around his throat, "You goddamn coward! If you want to try and kill someone, do it in front of them, not behind their backs!" Tenya reached up with his fist and began punching the left side of Izuku's face.

Izuku looked up and bit down, tearing Tenya's fingers off. Tenya stared at the bloody stumps on his hand in shock as Izuku spat the severed fingers out of his mouth and looked down with glow eyes, "You're not going to die just yet, Iida! I want you goddamn cowards to feel fear before I drain you of every last drop of you fucking blood!"

Looking back, he saw Ochako standing behind him, a branch held above her head, "You ignorant fool!" Izuku swiftly kicked her and she fell back with a force before hitting a tree and she grunted as she fell to the ground, "You stay there, you damn bitch! I'll deal with you after I take care of Iida!"

He looked back down at Tenya as he struggled to breathe, "So…Iida, how do you want to die? Quick and painless or slow and painful?" Tenya struggled to breathe as his eyes widened and his face turned red, "Slow and painful it is," he stood up and turned before throwing him towards Ochako ad Tenya landed on top of her.

The two groaned as they looked up to see the undead teen approaching them, the lights around them began to flicker before the bulbs shattered, darkening the area around the three, "You fools," Izuku hissed as the two struggled to stand, "You should've fled the city the day you and the others tried to kill me, you would've lived a lot longer, but here we are, you two nearing death's door,"

"M…monster!" Ochako cried out only to have it fall on deafen ears, "You're turned into a real bully, Deku! You think-"

"Silence!" the two flinched as Izuku growled, "I'm like this because you idiots tried to kill me that first night and then you tried to kill Yaoyorozu, Asui and Jirou without hesitation, just to get me where you want me!"

He stood over the two and glared down at the two, a hardened look crossing his face, "And now that you got me where you want, I see you for what you truly are. You're pathetic, nothing more than sniveling lumps of meat!"

"Shut up," Ochako snapped and narrowed her eyes, "You're nothing but a disgusting monster, a servant to those families and that child, a dog for those jackasses, a pup-"

"I said silence!" the two flinched as Izuku's eyes flashed a hellish red, "If your families and my parents were smart, they're going to take this warning and leave the country," he lunged down at them and Ochako closed her eyes.

She looked up and her eyes widened when she saw Izuku's fangs sank into the side of Tenya's neck, blood falling to the ground, puddles of blood forming at their feet. She watched as Tenya fell to the ground and a lifeless look behind his eyes. She looked up and began to tremble, "I-Izuku, you killed him and-"

"I told you that I was going to kill you two…but before I bleed you dry, I need to know, why would you try to kill me that night? My personality didn't change because of the incident," Ochako shook and Izuku growled under his breath, "Well? I haven't killed a single human until last night and that was because they shot at Eri, I killed Iida because he's one of the bastards who tried to kill me and he shot at Asui, Yaoyorozu and Jirou, but before any of that, I was still the same person you idiots knew for years!"

He picked her up by her throat and growled as he pinned her to the tree, "Blood Type B…I had two A's and an O…let's see how your blood taste,"

"You wouldn't kill me," Ochako gasped and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "You said so yourself…your personality hasn't changed since you were bit…why would you want to-"

"Because you idiots tried to kill me without giving me a chance to explain, so consider this payback," he lunged forward and sank his fangs into her neck and Ochako's eyes widened as she felt the life leave them and she stared up at the sky.

Izuku dropped the lifeless girl to the ground and panted as he wiped the blood from his mouth, "Damnit…I'll see you two in hell," he looked back at Tenya's lifeless body and hissed, "I warned you idiots when you walked out of the bushes that I was going to kill you. You idiots should've turned and walked away while you still can. You would've lived a little longer,"

He looked back up and his eyes flashed, "It was over before I wanted it to end, but I still have aggression I need to get rid of and your families and my parents are still alive. If they try to pull a stupid stunt like you two did tonight, I'd have another reason to bleed them dry. And since Iida's brother lives in the same apartment building as Eri and I do, it'll only be a matter of time before I go after him." He turned and raced away from the two lifeless bodies.

The five Vampires, Tsuyu's parents, Kyoka's parents and Momo's mother sat in the living room while Samidare and Satsuki slept in Eri's room. Everyone looked at Izuku and Yuno cleared her throat, "Midoriya?" he looked up in confusion, "Two things. What happened to the one who shot-"

"They're dead…I bled them both dry," the room fell silent and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "I was going to kill them rather or not they shout your daughters…what's the second question?"

"You said there was another reason for turning them other than us not burying them, what was it?" Mika questioned, "Before you could explain, you sent us back here,"

"Yeah…and they know the reason," he looked up at Tsuyu, Kyoka and Momo and the three looked at him in slight confusion, "You feel it, right? What the venom is telling you?" the three newly turned Vampires took deep breaths and slowly nodded, "And I'm guessing you have no idea what it means,"

"And you do?" Kyoka arched a brow and Izuku nodded, "How?"

"My friend…a guy named Fumikage Tokoyami…he's into this sort of stuff and shortly before I was bitten, he gave me a brief history on Vampires and Werewolves, how they're sworn enemies before of similar dietaries, different lifestyles and then this…what we're feeling…the four of us are mates,"

Everyone looked at him in confusion and Izuku sighed as he shook his head, "It…technically means we're married,"

"Wait…how does that work?" Tsuyu questioned and Izuku looked at her in confusion, "None of us-"

"We…we don't get a say in the matter…no one does. The venom itself chooses the perfect mate toe carry out the Vampiric venom to allow the line to continue…after seeing you three and how kind you are and how caring you are to Eri, the venom basically picked you three after that."

The room fell silent before Kyoko cleared his throat and everyone looked at the blond man, "Okay kid…what would've happened if you couldn't help them? Would you go on and find a new mate or-"

"I would've gone Rouge," everyone stared at him in confusion and he sighed, "Vampires and Werewolves might be different and might be out to kill each other, but we only get one mate…well…some get multiple…look at us," he gestured to Tsuyu, Momo, Kyoka and himself, "And…if anything happens and their mate, or mates, die…that's it…the creature will go Rouge and kill anyone and anything in their way…as of right now, I won't go after you five, or Asui's siblings because that'll be like trying to kill them. They won't go after any of you because you five are their parents and again, Asui's siblings are safe as well. They won't go after my parents for the same reason, but that doesn't me I won't go after them."

"O…okay? Uh…and what happens if one of you die and-"

"The survivors will live on…they'll be a little irritated at times, but nothing too serious." Izuku interrupted Beru, "Any other questions?"

"If we avoid anything that can kill us, does that make us immortal?" Momo questioned.

Izuku hummed and shook his head, "Everything has to die eventually. Werewolves live for around nine hundred years, Vampires can live a little over a thousand years…immortals don't exist, we just have a higher lifespan that people mistakenly titled us as immortals."

The room fell silent again as the adults sighed and leaned back, closing their eyes, they took deep breaths and Ganma spoke, "Well…we'll see you kids in the morning…and thanks again for saving them, Midoriya," the room fell silent once more as the adults fell asleep. Izuku stood up and walked into the kitchen and Momo, Tsuyu and Kyoka followed him.

The four stood in the kitchen in silence before Tsuyu broke it, "So-"

"So…what, Asui?"

"Do you think you can call us by our given names?" Momo asked, arching a brow, "I mean…you said so yourself, we're basically married," Izuku hummed and nodded, "So…who uh…who was it? That shot at us?"

"Iida and Uraraka," the three frowned and Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "We talked for a while, I asked them what would've happened if one of them were the ones bitten that night and then Iida shot at me with copper bullets…didn't do a damn thing…after that I bled them dry. I didn't get the chance to tell them that we're mates…not that it would matter anyways, they still would've been dead before they could call their families,"

"Would it matter if they had told their families? And you said that Iida's brother lives in this building, aren't you concern that he'll come looking for us when he learns that his brother was killed tonight?" Kyoka asked.

"He can come here all he wants, but he'll be signing his own death certificate because there are now five Vampires here," he took a deep breath and shook his head, "How are you three feeling?"

"A little hungry…but other than that, we're fine," Izuku frowned and nodded, "So…what are we supposed to do?"

"Eat some mice and stay in for the rest of the night," Izuku took a deep breath, "You three are still technically newborns and we can't risk you going after anyone until you learn how to control your Vampiric abilities," the three nodded before the four of them walked out of the kitchen and into the other room with Eri.

 _ **Okay, I'm going to have to end the first part to the trilogy here. I originally wanted to draw out their torment a bit longer, but I want to start working on the sequel. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
